


come to my crib

by orphan_account



Series: hs bfs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alien do minjoon has nothing on byun baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come to my crib

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kyungsoo shifts his gaze, scanning the scope of the rooftop, his body feeling like it’s on edge and completely out of sorts because Kyungsoo never does anything _this_ daring and so completely un-Kyungsoo-like. That is, if one can call skipping class daring. “What if we miss something important? Finals are in three weeks—” ****

"Which is exactly why I decided to do it this week instead of next week," Baekhyun counters easily, waiting until Kyungsoo stops fidgeting to peck his lips. "So you wouldn’t miss the review sessions. See? I thought about this." Baekhyun pouts when Kyungsoo doesn’t look at all convinced and bites the ends of his nails (which Baekhyun still thinks is extremely cute). "And don’t worry about the notes, I may or may not have bribed Jongdae into taking notes for us." More than he would like to admit, Baekhyun put _a lot_ of thought into this whole ordeal. Getting Kyungsoo to consider the idea of skipping was a task in and of itself, and since Kyungsoo actually agreed, Baekhyun wants to make the most out of it.

Even though Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, Baekhyun can see him visually relax as his shoulders sink down a little and he stops fiddling with his hands. “A bribe?”

"We can discuss that later," Baekhyun reassures with a grin, reaching out and stroking the back of his boyfriend’s hand. "More kissing, less talking." Kyungsoo narrowly squeezes in an eye roll before Baekhyun’s mouth presses to his own.

Kyungsoo lets his eyes close as Baekhyun gently kisses him, softly and slowly, at the pace Kyungsoo is most comfortable with. Kyungsoo isn’t the best at kissing, or anything very physically affectionate, but Baekhyun is patient and willing to teach what Kyungsoo can’t learn from school textbooks. And that’s okay because even Kyungsoo has to admit that Baekhyun is really good at kissing, slowly opening his mouth to suck on Kyungsoo’s lower lip.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to do with his hands, so they awkwardly sit at his sides, but he’s seen enough television shows and read his fair share of shoujo manga to know this is when he should wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s neck. He does, or at least he leans in close, almost enough for his hands to settle on his shoulders, but decides against it and chooses to settle his hands securely around Baekhyun’s biceps until Baekhyun chuckles and winds them up around his neck in the proper spot.

Baekhyun coaxes Kyungsoo’s mouth open further and Kyungsoo lets out a breathy moan that ends up reddening the apples of Baekhyun’s cheeks. And suddenly, Kyungsoo is very into it, kissing back firmly and more confidently and in a way that makes Baekhyun feel like the inexperienced one in the relationship.

The one who has to pull away is Baekhyun, as he needs air. The longest he can hold his breath for is just over twenty seconds and he’s surprised to know Kyungsoo can go for longer as he leans in to chase after his lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes open, and Baekhyun takes in the sight of Kyungsoo with his hair ruffled and his lips swollen. Baekhyun’s cheeks redden further and he covers his face with his hands so Kyungsoo doesn’t notice how turned on he is from Kyungsoo’s appearance.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks, his voice raspier than usual and Baekhyun knows the tips of his ears are quickly matching the swells of his cheeks.

"It’s nothing," Baekhyun mumbles, peeking out over his hands to look at Kyungsoo and cursing internally at himself for being so weak when it comes to his adorable boyfriend. "Nothing at all."

“It must be something,” insists Kyungsoo, running his tongue across his lower lip at a dangerously slow pace, drawing all of Baekhyun’s undivided attention to that area. If Kyungsoo notices the way Baekhyun gulps and shifts around to cover his lower region, he doesn’t say anything. The chance is highly unlikely though, because Kyungsoo buries his face into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, his lips pressing a soft kiss into the column of his neck. Baekhyun can feel the way his face burns and the only way to cover up the evidence is by leaning his head on top of Kyungsoo’s, keeping him in place for some much-needed cuddling.

“Okay, so it is something. But it’s a secret,” Baekhyun replies, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy. He yawns and snuggles further into Kyungsoo’s hair. It smells like raspberries. “One that you will never know.”

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo shrugs half-heartedly, frowning when the wind blows harshly and messes up the tips of his bangs. “When should we head back to class? I don’t want to miss too much.”

It’s silent for a few seconds, so Kyungsoo cranes his head up at Baekhyun. He smiles when he sees Baekhyun dozing off above him with a smudge of drool already pooling in the corner of his mouth. “So unhygienic,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he runs his index thumb through the drool, wiping it off on Baekhyun’s school pants since he doesn’t want to ruin his own pair. “What am I going to do with you?”

Kyungsoo looks upon Baekhyun, examining the creases in his forehead and how his eyebrows furrow like he’s focused on something even when he’s asleep. His lips are slightly parted, and he makes little whimpering sounds that remind him of a newborn puppy. He can’t help but feel fondness when he looks at Baekhyun, the boy who works so hard to keep him happy. “Cute,” Kyungsoo murmurs, running his fingers over Baekhyun’s eyebrows before tracing his thin lips.

Against his better judgment, Kyungsoo lets himself snuggle up on Baekhyun’s shoulder, staring out at the rooftop and succumbs to the idea of taking a quick nap in the comfort of Baekhyun’s arms.

 

 

As a member of Student Council, Kyungsoo both loves and detests the near end of the school year. So many events occur during this time of the semester that Kyungsoo gets extremely excited about, yet at the same time he also gets extremely overwhelmed by all the things that need to be completed. Prom is just around the corner and it doesn’t help that Kim Minseok, the Vice President of Student Council, informs them that he’s hounded by the flood of college entrance exams and has also fallen ill. Due to the other students’ lack of availability because of other school activities and clubs, Kyungsoo is the one to step up and fill his shoes.

It’s close to dinnertime when Kyungsoo finally escapes the school building that he’s been stuck in since the early hours of morning. He feels drained of the energy he had before the meeting. Getting Luhan to come to the conclusion that an ‘Under the Sea’ theme for Prom would not quite be appropriate was hard enough, but then explaining to Yixing, who fell asleep halfway through the meeting, about everything he missed was even more stressful and only added onto his weariness.

Kyungsoo takes the subway home tonight, and he’s pleased to see that the station isn’t too crowded and he can comfortably sit down without anyone on either side of him. Out of habit, he checks his inbox on his phone, hoping to see a little yellow notification from his boyfriend. To no avail, his inbox sits empty but he reminds himself that Baekhyun is likely at the skate park again.

He sits in silence until his stop arrives, then trails for three minutes until his house comes into view. He takes his time as he walks past Baekhyun’s house, peering up at the windows of Baekhyun’s bedroom. He’s surprised to see a hint of light seeping out from between the curtains. Almost every fiber in Kyungsoo’s system wants to him to go over and see what Baekhyun is doing, maybe even take a nap in Baekhyun’s bed because for some reason Baekhyun’s Girl’s Generation posters and his blanket with a soda stain makes him sleep better. Or maybe it’s the fact that it’s Baekhyun’s room and he every time he does sleep over in his room, Kyungsoo pretends that he isn’t peeking at Baekhyun as he dances along to music playing from his laptop or the glances he sneaks over at Kyungsoo every so often.

But Kyungsoo continues on and shuffles into his own home, heading straight for his room without a word. His eyes feel ridiculously heavy as he seeps into his blanket, clean and warm and stain-free unlike Baekhyun’s own. While his tiredness takes over, his window rattles, causing Kyungsoo to crack an eye open. When he sees nothing, he buries himself back in blanket, pressing his face down until he is practically engulfed by warmth.

It comes again, much louder the second time around and Kyungsoo groans, stumbling to sit up. He hauls himself over to the window, his eyes focusing on nothing until he sees Baekhyun sitting on his own windowsill with a Cheshire Cat type of grin and a few rocks in one hand. His other hand holds up a giant sketchpad and he points at it in an exaggerated manner until Kyungsoo snatches up his own matching pad.

When Kyungsoo looks up, Baekhyun already has a question written down on the paper. _‘how was the meeting? ;n;_ ’ A grin and a wiggle of Baekhyun’s shoulders is flashed his way along with the message and Kyungsoo shakes his head, but still jots down his response.

‘ _Long. We got sidetracked about halfway through but I survived._ ’ Baekhyun nods in understanding before Kyungsoo scribbles down something else. _‘Did you go to the skate park?’_

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun tugs on his lower lip, thinking deeply as he writes something else down in his hot pink Sharpie marker. (He refuses to use any other color becomes hot pink is apparently ‘hella rad’.) ‘ _didn’t feel like it. besides i had something else more important to do. :)’_ Kyungsoo is about to ask what, his curiosity getting the better of him, but Baekhyun is writing something else down furiously before he turns it around. _‘doesn’t it feel like we’re in that one taylor swift music video? :D’_

Internally, Kyungsoo smacks his forehead with his notepad, but in reality he writes on his paper with thicker and bolder letters with underlines. He sends Baekhyun a frown as he turns the pad around for him to see. _‘I’m going to bed.’_

The whites of Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he scrambles to write something else down but Kyungsoo already up and pulling the curtains to a close before he can even finish writing. It’s partially because of Baekhyun that Kyungsoo closed the curtains, but also because he wants to change out of his clothes so he can go to bed, his tiredness suddenly overwhelming him.

He’s stripped out of his shirt when his cell phone buzzes and blasts another Girl’s Generation song. Baekhyun must have gotten his hands on Kyungsoo’s phone and changed his ringtone because he definitely had something mellower sounding assigned to his contact due to how often it rings.

From: Baekhyun  
_i’m hurt :(_

A few seconds later, Kyungsoo receives another message.

From: Baekhyun  
_i can see your abs ;) ;)_

His face reddens. Somehow without making too many weird noises of embarrassment, he walks over to properly shut the curtains, ignoring how Baekhyun is still in the exact same position and grinning at him from across the yard. He quickly gathers his pajama shirt and throws it on before double-checking that the curtains are actually concealing Baekhyun’s view because he would rather not get a text message about his crotch, no matter how flattering it’s supposed to seem.

Kyungsoo stretches out across his comforter once he’s dressed, arching his back into the mattress and snuggling further into his blanket. Incomplete homework is sitting in his backpack and he knows he should finish it, but his eyes betray him, feeling unbearably heavy at this very moment. He promises himself to wake up within in an hour, closing his eyes to the image of Baekhyun’s smile.

 

 

“You look like a wreck,” Chanyeol comments as nicely as possible, turning around in his seat as he observe Kyungsoo’s appearance with a grimace. The aura that Kyungsoo emits is not one most people will be attracted to, but since Kyungsoo is his friend, he takes the risk. Kyungsoo can only groan, trying to smooth out the rogue strands of hair that just won’t stay down even with the copious amounts of gel he applied this morning, so much that his mother made a face at the smell.

Kyungsoo constructed the perfect plan to efficiently finish his homework and still get his much-needed sleep. It was perfect in theory; he would take a nap for an hour or two (if he was generous to himself), wake up, finish his homework, eat a light dinner, find a new manga to read while he let the food settle, brush and floss his teeth and then head off to bed. Only this plan was above average simply in theory, for Kyungsoo slept impeccably well and woke up, not disturbed until he saw that it was just a touch past five a.m. and his teeth felt like they had been coated in sugar. Because of this predicament, Kyungsoo skipped his shower to instead finish his homework, making frustrated sounds as he tried to wire his brain to remember formulas for Calculus at the earliest hours of the morning. Needless to say, Kyungsoo barely had time to even grab a piece of toast for breakfast before he was out the door.

“I feel like a wreck,” Kyungsoo replies, putting his fingers underneath his eyes and pulling his eye bags in hopes it will make feel more awake, but it only hurts his eyeballs. “I don’t even remember if I put on deodorant.”

Sehun, who sits next to Chanyeol with his head on his shoulder, outwardly makes a face of pure disgust. “Too much information.” It shouldn’t come as a surprise that Sehun is so blunt.

Ever-so-reliable Chanyeol ducks and shuffles through his duffle bag, the one he brings everyday but Kyungsoo has no idea what it is for, grinning when he pulls out a stick of deodorant.

“I always keep one on me,” Chanyeol says as he hands it over to Kyungsoo and holds onto Kyungsoo’s hand. “Believe me when I say I’ve been there man.” Kyungsoo can’t help but think that Park Chanyeol is an angel descended down from heaven and that he deserves every Nobel Peace Prize. “Now go put some stuff on. Don’t want to scare off your lover boy with your stench.” Normally, Kyungsoo would deny the phrase ‘lover boy’ but today, Chanyeol is an angel so he lets it slide.

Kyungsoo rushes to the boy’s bathroom, nearly running into a huddle of girls that are stationed at the water fountain, fiercely apologizing when the girls give him a strange glance over. He’s about to burst through the door when he sees Baekhyun standing at the end of the hallway with backpack across his shoulders as he laughs about something. When Kyungsoo leans back, he realizes that Baekhyun is in a deep discussion with Huang Zitao who Baekhyun only talks to occasionally.

He doesn’t get too invested in it though and goes to apply the deodorant thoroughly, and he once again thanks Park Chanyeol because it’s actually a decent scent and it doesn’t look like it’s even been used. The end of the hallway is empty now and Kyungsoo heads back to the classroom, happy to see Baekhyun sitting down at his desk with his feet propped up on the windowsill, earbuds popped in.

Baekhyun lights up when Kyungsoo sits down next to him and instantly scoots his chair over to lay his head down on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I’m recharging my battery,” mumbles Baekhyun, snuggling into Kyungsoo’s school blazer before exhaling. “You smell different, but it’s nice, whatever it is.”

Kyungsoo flushes and coughs to play it off. “Why are you so tired? Did you stay up all night playing video games again?”

Baekhyun doesn’t respond, only pulling out one of his earbuds and placing it into Kyungsoo’s ear. Baekhyun cranks the volume up of the song and Kyungsoo is surprised it isn’t the voices of Girl’s Generation. “You’re actually listening to something that doesn’t have your beloved Taeyeon in it?” Kyungsoo asks, grinning as he lies his head down on the next to Baekhyun’s.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbles before flicking Kyungsoo playfully on the nose. “You act like I worship her.”

“Worship might be an overstatement,” Kyungsoo contemplates. “Should we call you devout?”

“She’s honored to have a fan like me,” says Baekhyun, using his index finger to brush the strands of Kyungsoo’s bang that fall in his line of vision. “Devout might be a good word. And Kim Taeyeon isn’t the only person who am I devoted to on all levels.”

“And who would that be?”

Baekhyun grins, one that is full of mischief and so Baekhyun-like that he can’t help but smile back at him. “You.” His finger slides down to tap Kyungsoo affectionately on the nose. When he pinches Kyungsoo’s nose, Baekhyun earns a loud squeak and he laughs behind a closed fist while Kyungsoo surveys the classroom to check and see if anyone had heard him. The only people who raise an eyebrow are Sehun and Chanyeol but they have knowing grins stretched across their faces, like they understand.

Out of embarrassment, Kyungsoo leans forward and smacks Baekhyun’s left arm multiple times until Baekhyun is nearly caving in from the pain. “Don’t say greasy things like that,” Kyungsoo complains, using his hands to cover up all the embarrassment seeping out from him.

“But you like it,” Baekhyun pouts and inches closer to Kyungsoo until he is in both of their breathing space. If anyone who didn’t know that the two of them were dating looked over, they would definitely put two and two together now. Kyungsoo prays that his flush isn’t too obvious, but he ends up cursing under his breath when Baekhyun pinches his cheeks and raves over how adorable he is. It takes about a minute for Kyungsoo to remove Baekhyun’s prying hands away from his face before he can turn away and faces the other direction, only to be met by Jongin who is giving him a thumbs up and a sly grin.

Baekhyun leans over his head to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear, “Speaking of grease, can we go get McDonald’s after class?”

 

 

Kyungsoo is quite proud of the fact he managed to lure Baekhyun into the library with little to no hassle. He thinks it’s because the promise of McDonald’s fries was still hanging in the air and food is something Baekhyun only rarely rejects. (Food really does wonders.) But Baekhyun hates being cooped up in the library, the loud sighs indicating his boredom distract Kyungsoo almost every eight seconds. Kyungsoo has experienced worse though so he presses on in his studying efforts as final exams are inching even closer.

Being as disruptive as ever, Baekhyun keeps making these popping sounds with his mouth, poking his cheeks to keep himself entertained as Kyungsoo peruses through yet another book. “Don’t you ever get tired of studying?” Baekhyun asks as he glances over the content of one of the many textbooks Kyungsoo has set aside for later.

“Of course I do,” says Kyungsoo, biting over his lower lip and jotting down important information from their World History book. “But I need to do well on these exams. If I don’t start now I’ll never get through all the material. Speaking of which, I’m not the only one who has exams. Why aren’t you studying?”

Baekhyun scans the surrounding area, frowning at the other students around that have their heads buried in books. “Libraries aren’t really my thing.”

“Then what is your thing?” Kyungsoo challenges, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun grins. “You.”

Kyungsoo chokes on his own saliva, coughing so loudly that their table earns stares from the other students, mostly out of annoyance and Kyungsoo bows his head in apology, smacking Baekhyun as he cackles obnoxiously across from him. “It’s not funny,” He hisses.

“It’s cute,” Baekhyun moves to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheeks, but Kyungsoo has quick reflexes and dodges the motion luckily.

“I’m going to get more textbooks, and you,” He pushes over a stack that consists of five books, all thick and extremely heavy, “are going to return these to the front desk.” His boyfriend’s mouth drops and his eyes widen in disbelief. He looks like he’s about ready to pull out all the stops to get himself from returning those books, but Kyungsoo is not an amateur in the field of Byun Baekhyun. “No buts.”

Baekhyun groans and pouts but Kyungsoo leaves it be and ignores him. He heads towards the back of the library where all the textbooks relating to foreign languages are located, displeased to find out the ones he really wants to get his hands on are placed on the top shelf and out of his reach. Stretching up on his tiptoes only results in a centimeter in between him and the book that he needs.

Curse his short height.

Kyungsoo practically finagles a chair from a table that an underclassmen, frantically apologizing as he carries it off, hoping that the girl really didn’t need it but if she did then she’s out of luck. For some library chair, it’s relatively heavy, not to mention wide as Kyungsoo knocks it into the bookshelves a few times before he safely plops it down in the spot he needs it to be in.

“Need some help?” Kyungsoo turns around, surprised and nearly trips out of the chair he has one foot upon while his hands hold securely onto the bookshelves on either side of him. Baekhyun looks haughty standing there, arms crossed across his chest as if he knew about the predicament he is currently in.

“I’m fine,” he squeaks out, his voice coming out higher-pitched than he had hoped and intended it to be. With a firm grip on the head of the chair, Kyungsoo pulls out the book he needs and carefully steps down with a helpful hand from Baekhyun. “How did you know I was back here?”

Baekhyun smiles slightly and taps his temple. “Call it a lover’s instinct.” He steals the book tucked under Kyungsoo’s armpit, throwing it somewhere on the ground near them and Kyungsoo squawks because that is a library copy and he is not paying for any damage to a book he doesn’t want to own. But then Baekhyun turns him around so Kyungsoo’s back presses up against the bookshelf, one shelf in particular digging annoyingly into his spine as Baekhyun kisses him.

Baekhyun’s hands settle on Kyungsoo’s waist, steadying him as he leaves fluttery, light kisses upon his mouth. Public displays of affection are never really Kyungsoo’s thing, even if they are in the corner of the library and far away from view, but when Baekhyun kisses him, he forgets where they are and takes it and loops his arms around Baekhyun’s broader shoulders. When tongue gets involved, Kyungsoo becomes a little flustered, unsure where it should go and what he should be doing with it.

Hands find their way to Kyungsoo’s ass and he yelps in surprise, their teeth clanking together and Baekhyun breaks away with a laugh. “Too much?” He asks, grinning before pecking Kyungsoo’s lips again and then slowly peppering kisses across his face. “You’re just so cute, your butt especially.”

Compliments make Kyungsoo fidget and flush far too easily. “Let me finish my reading and then we can go get McDonald’s, okay?”

Baekhyun beams, scrambling to grab the book he threw on the ground. Kyungsoo fixes his crumpled shirt, smoothing down the creases until he’s at least somewhat satisfied with the result. He looks up, seeing Baekhyun standing there with a fond smile and he leans in, letting his lips linger over Kyungsoo’s cheek for a brief moment before he draws away. He pats his cheek, “So, so cute. You know, if you promised me we could makeout every time we come to the library, I’d be more than willing to cram some studying in as well.” Kyungsoo flushes as Baekhyun sends him a wink, then flounces away with an extra skip in his step.

With the textbook pressed into his forehead, Kyungsoo thinks maybe he could use some fries.

 

 

The view of the Han River looks better in the nighttime, when the city lights reflect off the water and there’s a cool breeze that flows through Kyungsoo’s hair. Baekhyun sits opposite of him on their usual bench, feeding Kyungsoo some of his own coveted fries from his McDonald’s bag, telling him to open his mouth wider. “Isn’t this better than studying for finals?” Baekhyun smiles, smudging away the ketchup nestled in the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“I guess,” says Kyungsoo, observing their surroundings and the other couples who are having picnics or riding bikes together. “Finals are important though.”

“But they aren’t fun,” Baekhyun pouts around the straw from his drink. His phone vibrates in his pants’ pocket, distracting him from his food and to the message. Kyungsoo stares, his curiosity piquing at him as he tries seeing whom the message is from, but Baekhyun skillfully dodges and hides the evidence.

“Who are you texting?” asks Kyungsoo. He folds his legs against his chest, playing with the spoon in the cup of his ice cream. It’s mostly liquid now, but he still eats it from a spoon because slurping ice cream is just wrong.

“Just Zitao,” Baekhyun says and continues to text away, something far longer than a simple hey.

Kyungsoo bites on his lower lip, suddenly feeling like a third wheel to Baekhyun and his phone. “What does he want?”

Baekhyun grins. “Nothing important.” He ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair, paying extra careful attention to brushing the strands of hair directly behind the ear where Kyungsoo is most sensitive. He shudders, and Baekhyun giggles and taps Kyungsoo’s nose, mumbling ‘cute’ under his breath as he types away another message. Baekhyun tucks his phone away, focusing all his attention back on Kyungsoo and the fry in his right hand. Although he opens his mouth for Baekhyun’s enjoyment, the fry doesn’t settle well in Kyungsoo’s mouth. He swallows it down anyway because Baekhyun smiles at him, asking if it’s good and Kyungsoo can only nod.

He wonders when Baekhyun got so close to Huang Zitao.

 

 

“Stop sulking,” Sehun chides, sipping on his box of apple juice with a Hello Kitty Band-Aid placed on the apple of his left cheek and his legs spread out like the cool high school kid he naturally is. Kyungsoo chews loudly on his piece of dried seaweed that tastes even drier than usual, hoping it will drown out Sehun’s voice and all the advice he has to offer. To his side, Chanyeol picks at Sehun’s bean sprouts because he knows Sehun won’t ever eat them. Baekhyun does the same for him when he has tofu. “Hyung, you’re like _radiating_ sulkiness.”

“Am not,” he denies and acts like he’s interested in the notes from today’s lecture when he would much rather have Baekhyun at his side and asking for food for Kyungsoo’s bento. Plus, Sehun is too young to be giving him love advice.

“Are too,” Chanyeol pipes in, “Kyungsoo, just admit it. You are sulking because Baekhyun ran off to go see Tao. You aren’t fooling anyone with your poker face.” He waves his chopsticks in front of Kyungsoo’s face, laughing when Kyungsoo blinks in surprise. “Your eyes give you away.”

Kyungsoo mumbles under his breath as Sehun sets down his juice box and bends across the desk, getting closer to Kyungsoo. “Look, if it really bothers you that much then why don’t you ask him what’s going on?”

He scoffs and rolls his eyes; like he hadn’t thought of that. Every time he tried bringing the topic up, Baekhyun brushed it off and diverted his attention elsewhere. Baekhyun kept insisting it was nothing, but if it is was nothing he’d think he would be seeing his boyfriend more often; suddenly becoming friends with someone you barely know and deserting your boyfriend at lunchtime to be with the new friend was not nothing in Kyungsoo’s book.

It’s not that he minds Sehun and Chanyeol, whom he is stuck with, he quite enjoys their company actually, but they don’t have a bone in their body that is embarrassed when it comes to PDA. Instead, it’s Kyungsoo who gets second-hand embarrassment, blushing furiously when Chanyeol sucks on a piece of hard candy and Sehun leans in and steals the piece of Chanyeol’s candy with his tongue. Sehun either takes a long time to slide the candy onto his tongue because tongues are awkward things or he really likes making out with Chanyeol. (Kyungsoo thinks it’s the latter.)

Kyungsoo pulls out his cell phone, promptly looking away from the situation at-hand as he types out a message to Baekhyun.

To: Baekhyun  
_are you coming back soon?_

It comes as a relief that Baekhyun still replies to his messages within nanoseconds. At least it takes away some of his insecurity.

From: Baekhyun  
_i’m busy rn but i’m free after school if u want to do smthng_

To: Baekhyun  
_can’t. student council meeting_

From: Baekhyun  
_tomorrow then?_

To: Baekhyun  
_maybe, i don’t know yet_

Baekhyun doesn’t reply after that and Kyungsoo attempts to ignore the little sinking feeling in his chest.

 

 

Between the number of mandatory Student Council meetings that Kyungsoo must attend and the unusual amount of time that Baekhyun dedicates to spending with Zitao, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun haven’t spent much time together outside of the classroom. Kyungsoo misses Baekhyun’s smile, the annoying jabs at his side, the paper airplanes that fly through his window late at night, the constant alerts on his phone, but most of all, Baekhyun’s presence at his side. Being the kind of person who plans things down to every detail, Kyungsoo makes the firm decision to make time for the two of them.

Because of how often they visit each other’s houses, neither of them bother with ringing the doorbell or knocking anymore, just step inside and greet the family. Baekhyun’s mother smiles and offers Kyungsoo something to eat, which he politely declines even though Baekhyun’s mother does bake the most mouth-watering desserts. She mentions something about Baekhyun not being home yet – “Said he had to get something from Zitao’s,” she says while still holding out the plate of raspberry cheesecake cookies which Kyungsoo finds himself taking one (or three) – but she insists he’s welcome to go upstairs anyway.

He does, stopping to survey the pictures of Baekhyun hung up in the hallway from when he was younger. Baekhyun’s mother once told him Baekhyun was never fond of clothes as a child with the exception of a cape and socks. With a grin that was undoubtedly Byun-like, she assured him that if he ever needed blackmail, she’d pull out those photos.

Kyungsoo traces his finger over the first picture of them together, at the tender age of thirteen, both sitting in Baekhyun’s backyard with ice cream smeared over their faces. It was only three days after Kyungsoo’s family moved into the neighborhood and Kyungsoo sat in the freshly trimmed grass of the Byun’s yard, fiddling away on his phone while the adults mingled endlessly. He was playing a game of Tetris when Byun Baekhyun plopped down next to him with two ice cream cones in hand. He smiled at Kyungsoo like they had been friends forever, and it was odd, foreign, and something that Kyungsoo kind of liked. “Want one?”

Kyungsoo hesitated for a moment and accepted it once Baekhyun practically shoved it under his nose, urging for him to take the dessert. He nodded, grateful, and took a tentative lick, watching carefully as Baekhyun smiled at him before focusing back on his own cone.

Halfway through his ice cream cone, Baekhyun leaned into Kyungsoo to ask him something, but he never finds out what as he unintentionally bops Kyungsoo’s elbow in the process and sends the cone directly into his face. To his side, Baekhyun gasped, loudly, enough to draw the attention of everyone else. “I’m _so_ sorry. My mom always tells me I’m clumsy, but I didn’t think I was this bad, oh goodness, should I go get you a napkin or something?”

The chocolate ice cream dripping down his face felt unpleasant at best. He didn’t know if he had an ounce of rational thoughts at that moment as Kyungsoo could only think of one way he could safely forgive Baekhyun. So, he shoved Baekhyun’s ice cream into his face.

Baekhyun’s mother hid her snicker behind her fist and Kyungsoo’s mother chuckled as well, shaking her head at the both of them. Wide eyed, Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo for at least a minute before bursting into laughter, laughing so hard that tears spilled out of his eyes. Kyungsoo, amused, found himself following along, not worrying about the strands of his hairs that were infested with chocolate ice cream, but the sound that filtered out of Byun Baekhyun’s mouth. It was addicting, something that Kyungsoo never found himself so enthralled by. And it was that day that Byun Baekhyun took the first piece of Do Kyungsoo’s heart.

He smiles, then drops his hand before continuing his trek up the flight of stairs, pushing open Baekhyun’s cracked bedroom door. He flicks on the light switch and blinks as soon as it turns on, the light far brighter than Kyungsoo’s own room. Once his eyes adjust, Kyungsoo sees the mess in Baekhyun’s room, scraps of papers lying everywhere, scattering over the entirety of the floor, but his eyes aren’t drawn to that; they are drawn to the newly filled wall of photos: photos of him and Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo gasps as he slowly walks over, staring at collage labeled ‘The Best Thing That’s Happened to Me.’ Each photo is strategically placed, none of them leaving gaps to reveal the color of the wall and none of them overlapping in the slightest. It seems like something Kyungsoo would do, it being so meticulous and detailed that he can barely believe Baekhyun actually did this.

Stunned, Kyungsoo sits on Baekhyun’s bed to take in the whole sight, but gets up when he notices he almost crinkles a pile of pictures that have yet to be hung. The ones in a pile are the most recent ones as far as Kyungsoo can see, the newest one of them at the Han River with both of them chewing on their French fries on the very top. He cards through the photos, giggling even at the photos of him sleeping on Baekhyun’s beanbag chair or a picture of him fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He looks up again, choking up at the hundred plus photos already tacked up on the wall. His tears overwhelm him and he’s fucking crying because of Byun Baekhyun yet again.

“Shit.”

Kyungsoo whips around quickly, staring at his boyfriend who has messy hair and a sweat soaked shirt. Baekhyun rubs the back of his head sheepishly, trying to play off the matter. “Well, this is awkward. You weren’t supposed to see this until I was done. But I guess what’s done is done, so happy–“

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun in a warm hug, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. “Thank you,” he murmurs, his tears falling onto Baekhyun’s skin and getting his shirt dirty with his runny nose. Usually, Baekhyun would tell him how sensitive he is and how easily he can be reduced to tears, today though, Baekhyun simply winds his arms around his waist and kisses the top of his head. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you–“

“Okay,” Baekhyun laughs, “I get it. I love you too.” He cards his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, untangling the knots he discovers as he goes. His arms drop from his waist, but Kyungsoo doesn’t let go, only digs his face further and presses a kiss on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck. “Can you let go? I have something else to show you.” Kyungsoo nods and loosens his hold, not completely ready to let go just yet. When Baekhyun removes Kyungsoo from his grip, he hiccups and Baekhyun smiles down at him, mumbling, “You’re so _cute_. But I really do have something for you.”

Kyungsoo wipes away his tears with his hands as Baekhyun reaches into his pants’ pocket, digging around for something. “Ta-dah!” Baekhyun grins, removing the object from his pocket and dangling it in front of Kyungsoo. It’s a bracelet, one with Kyungsoo’s name made out of beads. The bracelet is multi-colored, vibrant, and bold, just like Baekhyun. “I didn’t realize how hard it is to make bracelets until you actually do it. My fingers aren’t that nimble.”

Smiling, Baekhyun sets it into Kyungsoo’s hand, letting his boyfriend observe the accessory. “Do you like it?”

Kyungsoo glances up, holding the bracelet in between his fingers, running over every single bead that Baekhyun strung on himself. “Like it?” He snorts and slides the bracelet on, grinning at the fact it’s a near perfect fit. Just how Kyungsoo likes things. “It’s the best thing you’ve ever given me.”

The smile that Baekhyun sends Kyungsoo makes him feel so special, so lucky, and so loved that he flashes a smile back before Baekhyun tumbles into him with a kiss. He giggles onto Baekhyun’s mouth when he cups Kyungsoo’s cheek, stroking the top of them with his thumbs. Kyungsoo pours everything he has into the kiss and some extra tears as he clutches to Baekhyun’s arms.

Baekhyun breaks away, biting onto his lower lip in a way that makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him again and again (in private). “I have a matching one,” says Baekhyun, holding up his wrist, showing off the twin bracelet. “I fitted yours based on my wrist since yours is slimmer, but I guess it I still didn’t get it right huh?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and wipes away some of his tears away with his fingers. “No, it’s exactly how I like it. Thank you, really.” Baekhyun pecks his forehead sweetly, cooing over him before lacing their fingers together and holding them in between their chests. “I’m surprised you had enough patience to make these.”

Baekhyun’s hands scratch at the back of his head, shrugging nonchalantly. “Zitao helped me out a lot. His mom makes these bracelets in her free time, so I’ve been over at his house lately. I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo reassures, dragging both of them down onto Baekhyun’s comforter, brushing away the pictures lying on the bed. Grinning, he pins Baekhyun down to the mattress, nuzzling their noses together affectionately. He can hear Baekhyun’s thick gulp and he places a swift kiss on the tip of his nose before drawing back. “You’re forgiven, but you have lost time to make up for.” Gently and leisurely, he pecks Baekhyun’s pouty lips consecutively until they both are in a fit of giggles.

“Happy almost two year anniversary,” Baekhyun says. “I hope this is better than last year’s anniversary present.” Ah yes, Kyungsoo remembers. It’s hard to forget the banner that was hanging directly over his bed and all the balloon animals that took over his room with Baekhyun sitting right in the middle of them. Kyungsoo’s mother was not pleased with the surprise and all the pops that the noises made every time Baekhyun tried to lay Kyungsoo down during their makeout session. Lessons must be learned, and Kyungsoo is pleased to say this one turned out much better.

Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smirk, resting his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Probably anything could have been a step up from last year.”

Baekhyun nods in agreement, even he has to admit he kind of overdosed on the balloon animals. “I worked hard it though. It took me fucking _days_ to blow those up. I think Junmyeon hyung is still mad at me for making him help out.” Kyungsoo laughs loudly, because he can’t picture Kim Junmyeon blowing up balloon animals for the life of him, and he ends up snorting, hard, making Baekhyun laugh louder than he is out of surprise. “You’re so cute,” Baekhyun compliments, hugging Kyungsoo closer to him. “I have such a cute boyfriend.”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo blushes all kinds of red, hitting Baekhyun repeatedly as he keeps cooing about his appearance and personality. “I take it back, last year was better. You weren’t as cheesy then.”

Baekhyun clucks his tongue, waggling his finger at Kyungsoo. “That’s a lie.”

“Whatever you want to think,” Kyungsoo replies, still bright red but not resisting Baekhyun’s advances anymore, such as the hand trailing up his thigh.

“I have a cute boyfriend,” Baekhyun repeats, smoothing down the top of Kyungsoo’s hairline. “A very cute one.”

And this time, Kyungsoo falls into Baekhyun’s embrace, making himself a pillow on Baekhyun’s chest. What he likes most about Baekhyun’s body is that he’s soft, much like Kyungsoo himself, so it’s always very comfortable lying on top of Baekhyun no matter the position. “You’re pretty cute yourself,” Kyungsoo whispers into his shirt.

For a second, Kyungsoo doesn’t think that Baekhyun heard him until he grins, kissing the shell of his ear. “I know.”

The slap Baekhyun receives in response is much deserved.

 

 

“Why are school uniforms mandatory?” Baekhyun grumbles under his breath for the nth time, messing up the buttons on his white button-up for the nth time as well. Shirts are made to be simple, yet somehow he always creates a gaping hole because of mismatched buttons to the appropriate slot. “Kyungsoo, help me.” Baekhyun’s hands drop to his side in defeat; he has no patience for something as tiring as buttoning.

Kyungsoo sighs and glances at Baekhyun in the bathroom mirror. Whipping his head around his shoulder, Kyungsoo says in a disapproving manner, “You never do it yourself.”

“I need you Soo,” Baekhyun replies as he slithers forward, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “I’d be a mess without you.” He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, pressing a light, fluttering kiss on his skin.

Kyungsoo snorts. “You’re still a mess even with me. Have you seen your room?”

“My room won’t change even if you’re here,” Baekhyun grins, pecking his way up to Kyungsoo’s nose, dropping a chaste kiss right on the tip. “You should know that already as you’re my ever-observant boyfriend.”

Off to the side where Baekhyun can’t see, Kyungsoo rolls his eyes before redoing the buttons Baekhyun fumbled and messed up. “Hey,” Baekhyun murmurs, staring down at the sight of where Kyungsoo’s fingers are and reaching to lace their fingers together. He opens his mouth to say something, but closes it again, choosing not to say what he planned to. He looks unsure and hesitant; Kyungsoo isn’t used to that. But he opens his mouth again after a few moments, spitting out, “Congratulations on your perfect GPA.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, only allowing the corners of his mouth to flip up. “Thank you. Congratulations on making Honor Roll.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Baekhyun grin so widely out of pride, trying to hide his eagerness. He should be proud of himself after all the hours he put in with Kyungsoo hunkered down in the library. Enjoyment didn’t come through at any point, but Baekhyun did it with minimal complaints because he knew it would make Kyungsoo (and his parents) happy to see him getting some results out of studying. Now, he’s about to receive his certificate alongside Kyungsoo for the first time instead of sitting next to Kyungsoo’s parents and cheering when his boyfriend’s name is called. For once, his name will be announces as well and he’ll get something to hang on Kyungsoo’s wall, right next to Kyungsoo’s previous awards. Screw couple t-shirts, couple Honor Roll certificates are considered underrated but are much better.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun kisses him lightly and briefly, a kiss that draws a smile out of Kyungsoo almost instantly. “I have something important to ask you.”

Meeting Baekhyun eyes, Kyungsoo nods, holding onto the lapel securely. “Will you, Do Kyungsoo,” he pauses to kiss him again, whispering the rest against his lips, “be my date to the school Prom?”

“You idiot,” Kyungsoo pointedly looks everywhere with the exception of Baekhyun’s face because all he’ll do is tease Kyungsoo about how red his face is right now. “Of course I will. Who else would I go with?” He pulls on Baekhyun’s arm harshly, causing Baekhyun to squeak and fall forward into a shy Kyungsoo who kisses Baekhyun sweetly to keep him quiet. It does the trick though, Baekhyun cupping Kyungsoo’s rosy cheeks and parting their mouths so their lips can slide smoothly over each other’s.

There’s rustling in the hallway, and Kyungsoo breaks the kiss because being late is not on his to-do list. “Lets go,” Kyungsoo says as he dodges a kiss attempt. “You know I have to be early.”

“You’re sucking the fun out of my purposefully-late-to-the-awards-ceremony-because-I-was-making-out-with-my-cute-boyfriend plan.” Baekhyun frowns, putting on an exaggerated pout just for his boyfriend who seems keen on denying him his one true desire at the moment. He sneaks in another kiss though, happy to know that Kyungsoo has a faint blush now because of him.

“That plan was never going to happen,” assures Kyungsoo, now caught up in plucking off every strand of hair off of Baekhyun’s blazer. It’s only natural that he wants his boyfriend looking spick and spam when he walks across the school stage.

“A boyfriend can dream.” Kyungsoo kisses the frown off of Baekhyun’s face, forcefully dragging him out of the room and to the ceremony while he’s too distracted.

 

 

Prom should probably be the one of the most stressful nights of Kyungsoo’s teenage life, but really it turns out being the most carefree nights he has ever had. Initially, they planned on going together, both in pristine and crisp suits (which Kyungsoo had to admit was a very enticing thought), but instead they find themselves sitting on Baekhyun’s bed in their pajamas watching ‘You Who Came From the Stars’. “Student council member Do Kyungsoo chooses not to attend the prom he spent days planning in favor of spending it in bed with his very attractive and hot boyfriend,” Baekhyun narrates with a smile. Kyungsoo side glances at him, shaking his head at his boyfriend to the side. “Why are we watching this again?” Baekhyun asks around a mouthful of puffy Cheetos and orange dust coating his fingers. “You know, when we mentioned staying at home in our pajamas instead of attending prom, I thought that would include some sexy time or at least intense makeout sessions. But this?” He clucks his tongue. “This isn’t even that great of a drama.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even he need to look over to see that Kyungsoo is glaring intensely at him. Choosing to stay quiet is probably the best choice. “Don’t you dare say anything about Do Minjoon,” Kyungsoo warns, crossing his arms over his chest as he fixates his gaze back on the drama unfolding in front of him. “He is nearly perfect.”

“Yes, _nearly_ ,” Baekhyun emphasizes, rolling over so he’s obstructing Kyungsoo’s view of the television. “But of course your boyfriend is the one who is truly perfect.” He doesn’t blink as he says it, Kyungsoo notices, and he can’t help but admire and roll his eyes all the confidence that Baekhyun has.

He keeps his glare up though, and then sips on his grape soda through a straw and folds his legs to his chest. Even if this is incredibly different from wearing suits and slow dancing at the school prom, Kyungsoo doesn’t mind it one bit. It’s relaxing knowing it’s just the two of them and a mound of junk food to devour and lots of Korean dramas that Kyungsoo lives for and Baekhyun gags at. He feels comfortable scooting over and laying his head down on Baekhyun’s chest, sighing as Baekhyun gently cards his fingers through his hair or trails his hands down his sides, settling them at his waist. In fact, he probably prefers this to prom any day. Call him greedy but Kyungsoo likes having Baekhyun to himself. Even if that means his shirt can’t be saved from all the puffy Cheetos.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun murmurs, bending down to place a kiss on the shell of ear and grinning when Kyungsoo shivers and whimpers slightly, “May I ask for a dance?”

“A dance?” Kyungsoo tilts his head back, squeezing his eyes shut when Baekhyun pinches his nose. The grape soda tells him to say no, his stomach grumbling and feeling full on junk food.

“Yeah, just because we’re not at prom doesn’t mean we can’t do prom-like things,” Baekhyun reasons, tapping Kyungsoo’s nose until he opens his eyes again. “So how about a dance?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t find a reason to deny him and before he knows it he’s being pulled to his feet and his arms are being wrapped around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun flips on his iPod docking station and plays the first song that is selected and Kyungsoo is not at all surprised that it turns out to be a Girl’s Generation song. When Kyungsoo snorts, Baekhyun defends, “Girl’s Generation can be played anytime for any occasion thank you very much.”

“Can we at least dance to something that isn’t _’I Got a Boy_ ’?” Kyungsoo asks, pulling away so he can change the song. “I know they have ballad songs, or at least something a bit slower.” He ignores the grumble that Baekhyun makes, mumbling something under his breath about how perfect the song is. He does change it to _’All My Love is For You_ ,’ which kind of fits the mood, Kyungsoo supposes. He doesn’t know exactly what mood that greasy fingers and stained pajamas give off besides lazy.

Kyungsoo loops his arms back around Baekhyun’s neck when he returns and Baekhyun slides his arms tightly around his waist. “You look good even in pajamas,” Baekhyun compliments so softly that Kyungsoo almost misses it, but he doesn’t. “Even with your weird bed hair, you still look good. I don’t think that’s quite fair.” He bites back a grin and plays with the nape of Baekhyun’s neck, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says, pecking Baekhyun’s cheek quickly to show his appreciation. “I love you Baek.”

Baekhyun breathes deeply through his nose, making this cute noise out of surprise. “I love you too. A lot.”

Kyungsoo thumbs over Baekhyun’s cheek before diving in for a kiss. There’s no need for urgency, Kyungsoo just takes it slow and allows Baekhyun to do what he wants. When Baekhyun’s hands slide under the hem of his shirt, he’s not opposed to it, actually likes the feeling of his warm hands resting on his hips. He likes it when Baekhyun kisses the juncture between his neck and shoulders. A giggle escapes from his throat when Baekhyun sucks the spot along his shoulder where he’s most sensitive, causing him to seize up and try to push Baekhyun away, but Baekhyun kisses it and gives it all the attention he can.

“Where else are you sensitive?” Baekhyun asks as he presses their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air instead of peppering Kyungsoo’s neck. “It’s cute when you curl in on yourself.”

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo answers truthfully, whining when Baekhyun travels further north where he begins to feel uncomfortable. He doesn’t know everywhere he’s sensitive, but he knows his nipples are. “Don’t Baekhyun. Not there.” He drops his hands, holding onto Kyungsoo’s and then laces their fingers together.

Grinning, Baekhyun says, “I don’t think Do Minjoon has the privilege of knowing where you’re most sensitive.” He laughs when Kyungsoo huffs and shakes his head, wiggling his way out of Baekhyun’s embrace and sauntering back to the bed. Baekhyun persists, scooting into the open space under the covers beside Kyungsoo. His head falls onto his shoulder, humming in delight and sitting still as he watches the drama with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun has long learned that Kyungsoo doesn’t like to be interrupted while watching dramas.

Even though Kyungsoo pretends to be watching the show, he’d much rather watch Baekhyun than Do Minjoon and Cheon Song Yi’s romance blossom. When Baekhyun squeals over something Do Minjoon does in the drama, he looks back at Kyungsoo, beaming and talking about how cheesy it is. Kyungsoo finds himself nodding, even though he wasn’t paying attention and really is clueless as to what Baekhyun is talking about. But that smile leaves him smiling and agreeing, and Baekhyun snuggles up as they (they being mostly Baekhyun this time) watch another episode together. Baekhyun sneaks in a kiss here and there when Kyungsoo has his guard down, and it feels nice to be doted on like this. “It’s okay if we don’t have sexy times,” Baekhyun says, “Cuddling is nice too.”

Baekhyun’s hand finds his eventually, holding onto it until sleep eventually overcomes Baekhyun and he’s napping against Kyungsoo’s chest, snoring lightly and whimpering like a puppy in his sleep. Kyungsoo smiles at his boyfriend, cooing over Baekhyun rather than Baekhyun cooing over him.

He watches the television as Minjoon does something else swoon-worthy, but he finds that he isn’t as impressed by it as he initially thought he was. Do Minjoon may have come from the stars, but there’s only one Byun Baekhyun in the world, and Kyungsoo realizes, with a smile, that’s all he really needs.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!


End file.
